The Dropouts
by Walking Dead 191
Summary: When Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru dropout of their school, what do Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba do? Horrible summary, I know. sasunaru, nejigaa, shikakiba, and more. m for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm over with this. Please tell me that you are over it too." A dark, monotone voice spoke.

"There's no point in being here, we already know everything. And we'd be leaving all the fangirls behind. Personally, I don't see why we shouldn't leave." Another voice spoke.

"I do," the last of the three dark hazy figures said. "We'd be leaving behind those three."

"Not technically, it's not like we're moving. All we're doing is ditching high school. But it is true that the only thing that gets me out of bed in the morning is being able to see that beautiful, scared face." The first voice spoke again.

"You're right, but… I want out. That place is nothing but troublesome."

"Whoa Hyuuga. You're starting to sound like Nara over there. That can't be a good thing."

"Uchiha, ever since you started becoming obsessed with that Uzumaki kid, you've been acting totally different." Neji Hyuuga stated.

"You shouldn't be talking. You're obsessed with that Sabaku guy. The younger one, that's like obsessed with death and other dark things." Sasuke Uchiha retorted back.

"Neither of you should be talking, we all changed, even me and I rarely change."

"Yeah, that Inuzuka guy, that's obsessed with dogs totally has you wrapped around his finger Shikamaru. It's very surprising." Neji said with an amused smirk drawn on his face.

"You guys, we totally got off topic. So… are we dropping out our not? Because whether or not you guys drop out, I'm still going to." Sasuke questioned, bringing them back to the original topic once again.

The Hyuuga and Nara took a moment to contemplate their thoughts. Looking at each other, they both sighed.

"So troublesome, but… I'm in." The Nara stated.

"I guess that means I'm in too," the Hyuuga said.

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? What do you think of the start? I know that I still have to work on Underworld, but this totally popped into my head and I needed to post it. I'm sort of in a roadblock for Underworld at the moment, though. Sorry! pleads forgiveness on hands and knees haha! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

"Kiba! Let's go! We can't be late again remember! We can't have a detention again or we'll get suspended! Plus if we _do_ get detention, then we'll be late to work and if we're late to work again we'll get fired! C'mon! Hurry up!" Naruto screamed, my voice waking everyone in the apartment building, where he shared an apartment with Gaara and Kiba resided.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Naruto. Geez, it's only eight o'clock and school doesn't start 'til eight-thirty." Kiba said, walking into the kitchen-living room-dining room area.

"We _have_ to go _now_! I'm not losing one of my jobs, the one that pays the most, just so you know, and I'm not going to get suspended too!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Kiba and Gaara by the wrists, tightly, pulling them out the door of the apartment, dragging them down the stairs, out the building, and towards the school, in a record time of eighteen seconds.

Both Kiba and Gaara flinched slightly when he grabbed their wrists, and inwardly released a sigh when he returned their wrists back to them.

"Kiba, you have to stop looking so hot and sexy. One day, one of us is going to die from a nosebleed." Gaara stated in his monotone, holding his nose.

"You guys seriously, it's not like anyone looks, so who cares? I don't see you guys dressing any less sexy when I tell you too." Kiba stated, checking his nose for any blood, so he wouldn't get it on his clothes.

Kiba's outfit consisted of baggy, black tripp pants, chains hanging off the belt loops. The pants hung so low on his hips that they left almost nothing for the imagination, but as Kiba already said 'no one's looking'. Keeping the pants up was a black studded belt, that also had more chains hanging of it. His shirt was a skin-tight fishnet long-sleeved one and over that he had a sleeve-less, zip-up, gray hoodie. On his hands were fishnet gloves, his fingernails painted black; for shoes he was wearing black, high tops. Around his neck was a studded, black chocker and hanging low, by his chest, was a silver cross.

"You guys are such perverts. You haven't even seen each other a second and you already have nosebleeds. It's not like you need to lose anymore blood, with all the cutting we _all_ do." I spoke.

"Yes, well, Naruto, you look amazingly sexy as well." Kiba stated, dead serious.

"But I tried going for a look that wouldn't make me look sexy, but everything I try never works. Help me, Kiba! Gaara! I don't want that Uchiha bastard staring at me all day, _again!_" Naruto whined loudly, getting him some glares from the collection of Sasuke fan-girls outside the school.

Naruto tugged at the black and orange hoodie that adorned his torso.

"Um, Naruto. I don't think that we're going to have to worry about Sasuke, Neji, or Shikamaru anymore, or, at least, today," Kiba said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Kiba.

But Kiba didn't have to worry about answering, seeing as the three most popular girls in school, also the heads of Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru's fan-clubs, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Sabaku no Temari ran to them, screaming:

"What did you do to them?! Where are they?!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, wheezing because of Sakura's hands around his neck.

"Sakura, let go of Naruto. You're going to kill him." Temari said to the pinkette, when she noticed a certain red-head glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"So, it's not like you or I care. The world would be a better place with this idiot gone." She stated, in a smart-ass voice.

"I don't care if he dies, but I do know someone who _would_ care if he died," she said looking pointedly at the glaring red-head.

Sakura looked at Gaara, and let out an "oh" and a nervous giggle, before dropping the blond; letting him land on his ass.

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt." Naruto whined while rubbing his butt and standing up.

"Oh, shut it Naruto! Everyone knows that you're gay, so you don't have to act straight, not that you can act well, either."

"Yeah, I definitely can't act, Sak-u-ra," Naruto said, his face cold, saying every syllable of her name, before his face became cheerful once again.

Kiba and Gaara say the change in Naruto's emotions. He was beginning to lose his mask. They shared a look before grabbing both of his wrists and dragging him into the building, down what seemed like ten hallways, up five staircases, and onto the roof of the five story high school.

Slamming the door to the roof behind them, they almost collapsed to the ground.

"Naruto, you have to make your mask stronger." Kiba reprimanded. "It's still so weak," he critiqued.

"I know, I'm sorry! Please help me learn how to make my mask stronger! Please!" Naruto pleaded, starting to cry, burying his head in Kiba's chest. His hands clutched Kiba's shirt, pulling the skin tight shirt away from his body, slightly.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry, I shouldn't sound so mean. I just don't want you to get hurt. We've all been where you are, even Gaara, which is a total shocker." He said chuckling, while petting Naruto's silky golden locks. "You'll learn soon enough, I promise. And Gaara and I will help you too."

"Even Gaara?" Naruto voiced uncertainly, sniffling, while turning his head from its buried place in Kiba's chest, but not removing it, to look at the emotionless red-head.

"Yeah, Naruto. Even me." Gaara said, his monotone voice gone, sadness breaching. He bent down next to Kiba and started to pet Naruto on the head too, an arm sneaking it's way around both Naruto and Kiba's waists.

Finally they broke apart, when they heard the bell.

"Shit," Naruto exclaimed. He jumped up, barely missing a collision with Kiba's chin. "We have to get to homeroom! Iruka-sensei's going to be so mad," he paused. "_Unless_ Kakashi-sensei, is groping him or he's too sore to walk and has a sub come in, sub's never care."

"Let's just go, Naruto," Gaara said leading the blond through the roof door and they started down the first staircase of many.

"Wow, he recovers quickly," Kiba said, stunned, before noticing he was alone. "Huh! Hey guys! Wait for me!" He screamed running through the door, slamming it shut behind him, and running down the staircase.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short, I'll try harder to make longer ones. I promise! Okay so I have a long list of people that I have to thank you, so here is my thank you list.**

**Thank you story alerters(I don't think this is an actual word… well now it is… in **_**my**_** dictionary… not really):**

**-mickey8701**

**-AnsemMesna**

**-Crescent Ice**

**-kdbeans2k9**

**-DarkAngel90111**

**-carms-lian0592**

**-oOEvil CookiesOo (I love this pen name!)**

**Thank you favorite story people:**

**-Crescent Ice**

**-carms-lian0592**

**Thank you my lone author alerter:**

**-Troublemaker2046 (I love this pen name too!)**

**And last, but definitely not least… Thank you my lone Reviewer:**

**-carms-lain0592**

………………………**..**

**So, did any of you guys know that bootylicious is in the dictionary? The definition is:**

sexually attractive, esp. in the buttocks

**No lie, I just copy and pasted that off of dictionary.. You can check for yourself if you think I'm lying…**

**Okay, so thanks for all the alerts, favs, and review! You guys rock!**

**(Please review!)**


End file.
